Nueva Vida
by Tefy2394
Summary: Dib ahora un joven adulto, está trabajando con su padre en los laboratorios Membrana, aunque han pasado años desde que vio a Zim por ultima vez, Dib no lo a olvidado. Un dia llega un hombre que cambiara completamente la vida de Dib, empezando con su cuerpo. [ZaDr]


Hola chias/os, como tenía tiempo sin escribir, lei nuevamente la historia y no me gusto como estaba quedando, así que opte mejor a cambiarla un poco pero es mas o menos el mismo concepto, espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 - Comienzo**

Como cambian las cosas en tan solo unos años, o al menos yo cambie al irse Zim, nunca lo entendí y pensé que el volvería. Han pasado 9 años desde que desapareció, todo se había esfumado con él… hasta mi cordura.

Al principio me sentía frustrado, golpeaba la pared dejándola totalmente ensangrentada; El único que me comprendía era ese alíen verde exasperante que lo único que hacía era gritar y referirse a sí mismo en tercera persona. Recordar como corría detrás de él cada vez que me enteraba de algún plan malévolo me provocaba alegría y enojo, ya no podía volver a esos tiempos.

Un día desperté y me sentí… vació, fue en ese momento en que todo me dejo de importar. Me dedique a la escuela y a la ciencia real, obviamente mi padre se sentía complacido de que yo haya empezado a estudiar lo mismo que él; Así pasaron años hasta que finalmente comencé a trabajar en el gran laboratorio del profesor Membrana.

Mi complexión cambio completamente, me veía más maduro, mis ojos de un intenso color miel y pestañas espesas y tupidas, ahora media 1.80 de altura y mi cuerpo era completamente fornido puesto que había ganado musculatura y pues mi cabello era igual con mi típica guadaña, supongo que eso es lo que me caracteriza tanto.

Era una mañana cualquiera sin mucho que hacer, observe el reloj y eran exactamente las 6, desde la cama observe fuera de la ventana el cielo azul preguntándome por primera vez en mucho tiempo sobre Zim, levantándome me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha y refrescarme un poco ya que era verano y las noches eran calurosas. Completamente vestido y peinado baje a desayunar como cada día, Gaz ya se encontraba en la mesa comiendo cereal.

Ella ahora está en la preparatoria, su físico cambio un tanto, se ve un poco más desarrollada pero sigue siendo una niña, aún está obsesionada con sus consolas y la pizza pero al menos es un poco más social y ha hecho una amiga. Ada y Gaz van a la casa y lo que mayormente hacen es estar conectadas en sus consolas (aparentemente en línea) bebiendo Poop Cola.

Ada se parece a Gaz tanto física como mentalmente, lo más probable es que sea eso por qué se llevan tan bien, a pesar de todo me alegra que ella pueda tener una amiga a la cual le pueda contar sus problemas e intimidades, ya que ni con papa ni conmigo habla sobre algo que le moleste. Es extraño pensar como un hermano mayor pero espero que cuando llegue el momento, ella confíe lo suficiente en mí como para pedirme algún consejo o ayuda.

Desayune tranquilamente, tome las llaves del auto y me fui al laboratorio. En cuanto llegue observe a mi padre esperándome en la entrada.

-Hijo que bueno que llegas, necesito el reporte sobre las partículas extrañas-

-Si ya está todo listo, en cuanto llegue al laboratorio lo traeré-

Dicho eso mi padre se retiró sin decir más. Me puse la bata y bajé al piso -4 que era el de alta seguridad, un piso subterráneo en el cual se investigaba cualquier cosa que pudiera ser contagiosa, precisamente estábamos investigando una partícula que ocasionaba una ceguera permanente y dolorosa ya que parecía como si les picaran con agujas, pero aun no determinamos a que se debe este fenómeno.

Al llegar a mi piso, choque con un hombre e instantáneamente me disculpe, más por educación que por otra cosa, a lo que él solamente bufo y entro en el ascensor.

-Wow cuál es su problema-Un olor de repente capto mí atención pero fue instantáneo, no le tome importancia y me dirigí hacía el laboratorio.

Tome la máscara que cubría completamente mi cara pero la careta era de vidrio pues así se trabajaba mejor. Me dispuse a ver los resultados de los análisis pero aun no teníamos respuestas, llevábamos dos meses trabajando con esa partícula pero no llegamos a ningún resultado positivo.

-Maldita sea, que se supone que es esta partícula, no es algo que hayamos visto antes-

-Joven Membrana, su padre lo espera-

Brais, un joven que empezó a trabajar para mí en cuanto llegué, muy eficiente para el trabajo, no habla mucho pero en lo que llevo trabajando aquí, él ha sido de gran ayuda para mi soledad.

-Sí, voy para allá-

Tome el reporte y así nos dirigimos al despacho del profesor Membrana. Al llegar tocamos la puerta y solamente se escuchó un 'adelante', en cuando abrimos la puerta me topé con unos ojos color vino grandes e inquisitivos.

-Hijo, te presento al nuevo científico que empezara a trabajar con nosotros, el profesor Kilian y su asistente Legna- Este último estaba parado detrás del profesor, una persona con semblante aburrido.

 _Dos hombres parecidos pero diferentes, el profesor Kilian apuesto y alto con un porte orgulloso, parado con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda, cabello color castaño oscuro peinado hacia atrás, sus cejas pobladas y labios levemente carnosos le daban un aire juvenil y ambicioso por sobresalir, lo cual no le costaba, pero lo que más sobresalía eran sus ojos, pestañas tupidas y un bello color._

Extendió su mano hacia mí esperando el saludo. Mi padre tomo el reporte y se fue al escritorio seguido por Brais.

-Un placer joven Membrana, su padre solamente hablo maravillas de usted- El mismo aroma de hace rato penetro mis fosas nasales, entonces es él con quien me tope en el elevador.

-Que elocuente de mi padre, Dib Membrana para servirlo- Con una sonrisa apreté su mano con fuerza pero el ante eso solamente atino a sonreír con burla, de repente tuve un deja vu por esa sonrisa pero no estaba seguro de con quien la había visto.

-Ya lo veremos-

-¿Perdón?-Aparté la mano cuando sentí que frotaba su dedo en la parte dorsal, volví la mirada hacia su rostro

-Disculpa, estaba pensando en voz alta, no le tomes importancia a mis susurros-Me aleje un poco (lo primero que pasaba por mi cabeza era que ese hombre es un lunático y de alguna manera peligroso, tendría que mantener mi distancia) y salude a su asistente el cual devolvió el saludo de forma educada.

Me acerque al escritorio para tomar el reporte ya que mi padre sabía lo difícil que era encontrarle la solución a esa partícula, así que no me hizo pregunta alguna, aparte de que lo más probable es que Brais ya le haya informado la situación, así que me dispuse a dar media vuelta para retirarme.

-Hijo, antes de que te vayas, por favor enséñale al profesor las instalaciones-

-Por supuesto padre-Genial…esto no se podría poner peor, abrí la puerta dejando salir primero al profesor, a punto de cerrar la puerta escuche la voz de mi padre llamarme.

-Entra un momento y cierra la puerta- hice lo que pidió y me acerqué a él para saber de qué quería hablar, recarga su cuerpo en el escritorio poniéndose cómodo –Necesito que le pongas suma atención al profesor Kilian, es una persona muy reconocida en el campo de la ciencia y sé que en tus manos él va a estar más que complacido, así que por favor permanece la mayor del tiempo con él-

-Es necesario que yo haga algo así, ¿No puede uno de tus estudiantes hacer eso? Sabes que estoy con algo importante, tú mismo deberías saberlo- No quiero permanecer demasiado tiempo con ese Kilian, tengo cosas más importantes que estar haciéndola de acompañante de un científico estirado –O tu padre, ¿No deberías acompañar tú al científico más importante del laboratorio? -

-Basta Dib, quiero que acompañes al profesor, no puedo estar con él porque tengo asuntos que atender así que no quiero más de tus quejas- Con el ceño fruncido se sentó en la silla a revisar más documentos –Acompáñalo a que vea el laboratorio hoy, después te vas a la casa… puede que no seas un niño físicamente, pero sigues siendo un inmaduro- Lo último lo dijo de una manera tan despreciable, aun me sigue comparando con mi yo de 13 años, no quise seguir escuchando más, salí del despacho cerrando la puerta audiblemente, comencé a caminar sumido en mis pensamientos por el largo pasillo, hasta que las luces empezaron a tintinear, pare lentamente para finalmente estar debajo de uno de los focos, el vello de mi cuello se erizo al sentir una presencia atrás mío, voltee rápidamente y lo único que se veía era la soledad del pasillo, las luces volvieron a la normalidad mostrando un blanco espacio, los laboratorios eran enormes pero por primera vez sentía algo así, era extraño pero seguía sintiendo una presencia extraña en la nuca. Emprendí mi camino nuevamente hacia… a todo esto ¿Dónde está el profesor y los demás?


End file.
